lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Some Suggestions
WHEW, waitng for this page to exist for a while now. Here`s a list of suggestions that I suggest for my favourite mod. 1. Siege Engines, better protection. No need for giant battering rams and trebuchets, but maybe larger castle gates and a catapult would do nice. I do know the ancient warfare mod exists, but it`s been stuck on 1.6 forever. 2. Better Bombing AI. Perhaps you could control where your bombardiers need to bomb, and make it a one time suicide thing that blows up instantly like warg bombardiers? 3. More horns. Not to conplicated, but maybe like retreat, or fire (for archers) or maybe even one that reforms the lines. 4. Horse fighting. I know Mevans has done a lot better job to horses then Mojang, but it`s really hard to fight on horseback when you have a giant head covering up the center of your view. 5. The snowmen of Forodwaith. Currently, the only empty lands (NPCs) right now are Tolfalas, Far Harad, Pertorogwaith, Rhún, Umbar, the Barrow downs and Forodwaith. I get like how Tolfalas is just a empty wilderland full of bandits, and Far Harad, Pertorogwaith, Rhún, Umbar, and the Barrow downs will each get their NPCs and stuff, but I hace heard no news for Forodwaith, nor anyone suggesting this.The snowmen would turn Forodwaith someplace that actuslly means something more then that white thing on the top of your map. 6. Alignment chat. I noticed how after I got over a thousand points of alingment with the Near Haradrim, making me a warlord, but they still treat me as a stranger from the north. I know it would be quite hard to code in, but it`d nice if they actually treat you differently on alignment mpre specifically. 7. Speech learning. You know how there are different languages in Middle Earth like Quenya, Sindarin, Westron, thr Black speech and such? Instead of everything in English, it`d be cool if you could learn each language like in the millenaire mod. 8. Speech for more NPCs. Currently spiders, Mountain Trolls, and Olog-hai cannot speak. Perhaps for Mountain trolls that could be on purpose, but Mirkwood spiders can speak as seen in the Hobbit, and the Olog-hai are supposed to be smarter and stronger versions of trolla, which doesn`t make sense since trolls can speak, while the Olog-hai can`t. 9. Difference between berserkers and sappers. There were a specific breed of extra strong Uruk-hai called the berserkers, and of those, there were another specific group of berserkers called Sappers who handled the flames of Orthancs, or Orc bombs in this case. There is a clear difference here, and it would be nice if it was coded to be something like Angmar orcs, Angmar warriors, and Angmar bombardiers compared to Uruk-hai, Uruk-hai berserkers, and Uruk-hai sappers, respectively. 10. Some way to escape the Harad heat. The heat in the scorched badlands of Near Harad are only escapable through being out of the sunlight. That means either tunneling deep underneath the falling sand throughout the whole journey to the safety of the fertile regions, or waiting until night, when the dangerous scorpions come out in absolute insane amounts. Of course if you have several diamond and Mithril pickaxes, a pouch full of torches and lots of space, the trip would be no problem, but for most people, that`s not the situation. I would suggest adding a special ability of the Near Haradrim armour for blocking off the sun, partly if not fully. After all, those pieces of armour were made for people who LIVE there in occasional tiny fortresses and camps in the middle of an endless desert. 11. Biome ids. I noticed that Middle earth biomes share ids with Overworld biomes, just on another dimension. Most of the time, they share reasonable ids, like Enedwaith and plains, ehivh quite make sense, but something like the Misty Mountains sharing an id with a desert, is just weird. And it also, messes up other biome depending mods in Middle Earth, like Mariculture. How would you catch a cod on top of Mount Doom? I know this would mean a complete biome overhaul of some sort, but it would be nice if it actually matched up, like Near Harad with a Desert, Far Harad with a Savannah, Mordor with the Nether (Maybe) and such. That would improve lots of biome compstibilities with other mods. Thanks for reading! The sadness of not having facebook... Also, sorry if you see any spelling mistakes. I wrote this whole thing on my phone. :)